Tied Hearts
by Kairimun1988
Summary: LOL, just read the story. Only rated PG because off violence infrom the game.
1. Lost, But Still Not Found

**Okay, this'll be my second fanfic (my Digimon one still ain't finished) and it's about the game 'Kingdom Hearts'. This is rated PG for a little violence, AND a little possible romance O:-P. I put suspense because I have a tendency to use cliffhangers. I don't own 'Kingdom Hearts', but I do own a few changes in the characters, and a few new magic spells and attacks/skills. R&R, still working.**  
  
Chapter 1: Lost, But Still Not found  
  
'I wish I could find Kairi. Riku.Well, I beat Ansem, but I still couldn't find Riku.' thought the brown haired boy in his usual attire that is known as Sora. "Hey kitto, what's the problem?" Sora looked up to see his friend Yuffie, "And kitto, why are you laying down on the sidewalk?" Sora looked of to the side with a frown on his face, "I guess I just wanted to." "Kitto, you still haven't answered my first question. What's wrong?" she asked again as she looked down at him. "Ahh.. I know what's wrong. You're worried about those friends of yours." Sora sighed loudly, "I think you know how to read me like a book." Yuffie laughed lightly, "No, but I do have good news. I think Leon found a few of your friends." Sora sat up faster than lightning, "Who?! Which ones?!" "I don't know kitto. All I know, is that they're all at Merlin's." Gaining his slightly normal confused face, "Why are they all at Merlin's?" "Well kitto, since the Heartless aren't gone yet, and your world hasn't been rebuilt. Merlin is teaching them magic to defend themselves. Leon and Cloud said that they would teach them some skills." "Well. that's abnormal for them. Leon and Cloud that is," Sora said with a chuckle. Yuffie let out a groan, "Do you want to see your friends or not?" "Of course I do!! Let's go!!" Sora ran past a blinking Yuffie, who soon followed him. "Wait up!" About 20 minutes later, they walked through the entrance to Merlin's house, Sora panting from running so fast, "Wow, those stones keep getting faster and faster every day." "You should have seen the hard time your friends had getting here. Well, at least Cloud said they did, and Leon said he even had to carry a kid in because the kid was in such bad shape." Yuffie said with a shrug. "Was there a girl with short brown hair there?" Sora questioned with rising hope. "Yeah kitto, there was a girl with short brown hair." With a wide smile, Sora ran faster than lightning upstairs. And speaking of lightning. "Look out!!" Before he could react, Sora was knocked to the floor by a bolt of lightning, knocking him out. The next thing he knew, someone was shaking him, "Sora, wake up buddy." Unfortunately, he only got a quick glimpse of an outline of a boy, just before passing back out.  
  
**There's chapter #1 of my KH fanfic! R&R pwease! Keep readin' if there's another chapter up yet, READ ON!** 


	2. Running Into Old Friends

**Okay! Chapter 2 headed your way! R&R!! Sorry, too lazy to make a longer Authors Note!**  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Running Into Old Friends  
  
~Flashback~  
  
'C'mon Sora, don't tell me you're scared of discovering new things." Riku said as he sat on a rock in the secret place. Sora let out a nervous laugh before responding, "Not a chance, Riku. I'm not afraid. Are you?" Riku shrugged lightly before standing back up, "I really don't know, I mean, it IS kind of exciting." Sora smiled a little then laughed, "Okay then, let's just hope Kairi isn't going to hit us with coconuts again for not informing her first." "Don't worry Sora, I doubt she will this time." Riku said just before running out of the secret place, laughing.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Oww. okay, returning to reality again." Sora said with a groan as he opened his eyes. Sitting up, he looked around, "Hey. I'm in that house in the third district. where is everyone?." Just as Yuffie said, they're being taught things at Merlin's." said a familiar voice. Sora looked around only for his eyes to land on a large box in the corner. His eyes widened as he saw someone very familiar sitting there, "R-Riku?" "The one and only, in the flesh." Riku said with a laugh, "By the way, Sora. No need to be scared, Ansem isn't exactly in me anymore," Sora let out a sigh of relief as Riku shook his head with a chuckle; "but he is still alive though." Sora let out a loud groan, "Aww man. I need a vacation." "Hey, Sora?" "Yeah, Riku?" Looking out the window, Riku sighed, "Did you happen to find Kairi yet?" Sora sighed too as he looked down, "I'm sorry to say that I haven't." "Ohh. hey Sora, did you know that Kairi is a Princess of Heart?" Lifting his head back up quickly, "WHAT?!" "Oww, Sora. You still yell too loud. anyway, yes, she is. The glow you saw in that glass box at Hallow Bastion was her heart." Sora gained a look of pure shock upon his face as he grew pale, "Does that mean. she's a.a Heartless?" Riku shook his head, "No, no, no! I think the deal is, is that if a Princess of Heart loses her heart, her body will stay intact; and if the heart returns, it just reenters her." Sora blinked a few times, "Oh." The door opened up wide as Leon and Cloud stepped in. Cloud sat on the bed with a groan as Leon took his usual place and leaned against the wall. Sora looked at both of them, "What's the matter with you guys?" Leon sighed lightly, "Magic skills. okay, attack skills. not okay." Even Riku looked back up and blinked, "Huh?" Cloud looked over at them, ".your friends. they're horrible fighters. but great spell-casters." A girl with a slightly high-pitched voice and short brown hair came in, "I heard that you meany!" Cloud groaned loudly, " -_- Do you HAVE to keep following me, Selphie?" Selphie smiled widely, "Yay! You remembered my name!" Riku and Sora were sitting on boxes now, trying not to laugh. A few other familiar figures walked in; Tidus, and Wakka, "Hiya Sora!"  
  
**Eh, no cliffhanger, I got bored. R&R. I got school tomorrow, so I may wait a while to type. CYA,** 


End file.
